


某零敬坑第9节的鼓掌

by Un_Voyageur (KarenChiang)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/Un_Voyageur
Summary: 外链用





	某零敬坑第9节的鼓掌

你要多谢我啊，朔间前辈……

卸去重负的羽风薰，觉得做了一件很大的好事，雀跃着走了。

 

零本来高高兴兴地闭着眼睛哼着歌，睁眼就是敬人的脖子。白皙细腻的肌肤，微微滚动的喉结，他不假思索地咬上去，对方啧了一声，没有当场把他扔掉，于是他开心地啃咬，一不小心咬破了一点。血的腥味让他犯晕，他又闭上眼，感到空间一阵旋转。

敬人把他扔进沙发，坐在旁边喘口气，就看见零慢慢眨眼睛，好像很清醒，拖住他的手不放。总算他还记得这个人的恶习，live后喜欢搂搂抱抱。零还穿着花哨的演出服，敬人用另一只手去解他的领带。领带松松垮垮，一抽就开，然而这个动作好像什么糟糕的暗示，零拽着他的手臂坐起来，似乎还歪头想了想，然后舔了舔他的耳垂。

如此之近的距离，呼吸中的酒气袭来，企图也昭然。敬人不想弄坏他身上那些似乎很贵的衣服，小心地帮他脱夹克，逐一解开扣子。零嘻嘻笑，自己抬手一扯，剩下的纽扣噼里啪啦掉一地。敬人顿时气得无话可说，扳过他的脑袋直接亲上去，直到零发出低软的呻吟。

平日缺乏血色的薄唇因为激烈亲吻而变得鲜艳欲滴，红眸中星星点点，闪烁着茫然的情欲。他咬一口敬人的鼻尖，敬人生气地按倒他。

“你也多少像样一点吧，”敬人居高临下地说，“这种时候应该好好感谢粉丝和工作人员才对。居然就这么让组合的成员送回来。”

朔间零仰起脸，眼神空茫，好像在认真听，又好像什么都没有听进去。

“敬人君，”他轻轻呢喃，“对我温柔一点啊。”

精神恍惚使他变得有一些飘忽，仿佛轮廓柔软地向外融化，整个人要消散去了。他的手很冷，一直没有暖和起来。敬人握着他的手，吻了他的眼睛，他就闭上眼，脸上一派天真无辜。他是会有这样的时候，敬人想，不管是不是喝醉，偶尔的偶尔，这个人是这种样子。他低头吻下去，零就松开他的手，揽住他的腰。

“你不要祸害我的衣服。”敬人警告说。

出门回来忙着发呆，没有换衣服。休闲装也不能随便糟蹋。敬人珍惜地脱了连帽衫和长裤，衬衣纽扣解到一半，身后突然响起音乐声。

What do you want from me? 

零一手拿着他的音乐播放器，一手拿着刚刚拔下来的耳机，露出矇眬的幸福表情。

“我也喜欢这首。”

他晃晃脑袋，开始跟着唱。

“I’m not the one you need. What do you want from me? ……”

敬人怒了。

“这些歌不都是你喜欢的吗？”他从茶几下的抽屉摸出冬天当润手霜用的凡士林砸过去。

他带着来自这个人的品位长大了，就不再能够摆脱这个人。

零一甩耳机线带偏暗器射来的方向，随后准确接住。敬人本来也没有指望能砸到他，但是更生气了。

 

幻觉里是身体被巨浪卷上浪尖，再裹挟而下，浩大的动荡与窒息。

自己已经释放过几次，浊液染在小腹，凝成粘腻的薄膜，而在体内搅动的性器依然硬挺。耻骨激烈碰撞的触感以及，被不断突刺的填充和空虚感，充斥了所有感官。耳畔带着鼻音的沉重喘息，敬人已经不知道那是谁的。他头脑中嗡嗡作响，思维融化成一滩，只剩下波浪般起伏的快感。

丢在沙发边的音乐播放器，孤独深邃的歌声和吉他声仿佛来自星空深处。敬人要去把它关掉，稍微一动，险些带得两个人一起摔下沙发。零捞住他的腰，及时找到平衡，避免了两人直接从沙发上做到地上的闹剧。敬人扶着茶几撑起身体，还没回过神来，零从背后重新进入他。

茶几被推得移动了一尺。膝盖跪地，手肘撑在桌上，不可谓不狼狈。更糟糕的是，这个姿势强行唤醒了一些刻意掩埋的记忆。冰冷的、行将熄灭的暮光，轻音部的棺材。冲进口腔强烈的血腥气。

极力压抑的啜泣。眼泪。落在脊背和肩膀上的水。是泪水。

“不许看。”朔间零沙哑的声音。那时候朔间零很小，手腕细瘦，下手不知轻重，捂住他的眼睛几乎让他感到痛。

胃部到心脏抽搐般的痛楚，喉咙口一群隐形的蝴蝶同时扑扇翅膀。

察觉到他的异常，零停下动作，凑近他耳边。

“很难受？”

“不，没有……没有……”

敬人向后靠进他怀里，汗水打湿鬓角。

“朔间前辈……再……快一点……”

潮水般冲刷的强烈感受，无法冲淡疼痛。如水逝去的时光化作冰的白刃。

那时候朔间零很小，骄傲张狂，天生的偶像。

他强大无匹，无所不能。他哭了。

敬人咬紧牙关，后背紧贴着朔间零汗湿的胸膛。

“……朔间……前辈，我……对你……”

那个字他说不出来，不要说出来。

Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?  
Can you touch me?  
Can you help me?  
…………


End file.
